Silk Sheets
by Shazmina
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has a obsession for silk sheets. He enjoys the feeling of them a bit too much in the nude and doesn't really care much for the word 'privacy'. So with his sliding glass door open and no drapes, his new blue-headed neighbor sees everything he has to offer and is pleasantly surprised by bold moves Ichigo makes. pure smut/yaoi/slash/boyxboy/humor/romance/oneshot


Author: Hey guys, I'm in a bit of a funk. So I started typing this last night not knowing what it'd come out to be and it came out as pure 100 percent _smut_Ichigo is on top and so is Grimmjow. Don't like it then go away. I have problems with using the word 'cock' so that isn't in here...ha! But appendage, erection, and length is used.

Rated: M for well...seriously? You get it!

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach it'd be a huge porno.

Now I don't want any criticsm, so don't bother on correcting me on anything. If you like it and want to leave some love, feel free to do so.

**Edit: 10/4/12 - A very kind reader has pointed out some German phrase mistakes I made. So this edit is me re-doing those. Thank you Moony!**

* * *

I slid against the cool silk sheets of my bedding and sighed lightly to the feeling. The feeling of the silk rubbing against my heated backside with its cool smooth threads, the texture all together made me want to moan out in pleasure. Silk was a dirty pleasure of mine. I loved the feel of silk. The sudden coolness of it against my skin, the simple pleasure of silk against my skin was almost orgasmic. That was embarrassing to even think but true.

If there were one thing in life that I couldn't live without it would be silk. I had silk sheets made just for my bed. I personalized them to a color I wanted, not what they made. It was over 600 count-threaded sheets on my wonderful queen sized mattress. Unlike other men who don't care what's on their bed, I go crazy if it isn't silk sheets on my bed. I have a blood red silk sheets facing up, black on the other side. Three colors in total. Blood red, black, and gray that has this tone of blue to it.

Other than my wonderful dirty pleasure of silk sheets, I also believe in a good night sleep. And I have the best mattress for that, a Tempur-Pedic mattress with a cushion on top of it for my muscles to melt into it. You can imagine I wouldn't let anyone dirty my precious possession with anything. That would make it difficult for me to have sex, right? No. I love sleep and enjoy silk. I'm not fucking crazy. There is such a thing called 'hand washing'. Yes it takes a while, but I am not going to ruin my sheets with cum. Not for how much I paid for them. But it doesn't mean I don't prefer the couch…okay…I'm obsessed with my bed. Its not like it's a bad thing.

Sleep is good. Enjoying the feeling of your bed isn't bad the last time I checked. The last time I did check, everyone was striving for the perfect bed. One that I do have in my possession and currently not ever letting it go. I arched upward feeling the silk comforter bunch up ever so slightly moving with me. I was wet, cooling from the shower, the best time to get on the sheets.

Turn on some soft music and just roll around. I need a therapist or some quack. I think I have a really bad disorder of some sort. I don't even think my disorder has a name. If it does, it'd be called 'weirdo of the century'. Low, sensual dubstep- chillstep is what I like to call it. I like listening to Phealeh and some others. I wasn't good at remembering names. There's this song on one of their albums called Afterglow. I just adore that one. Not for the lyrics, but the woman's voice. It's almost like this silk going over my skin, absolutely intoxicating.

_Taking control of the elements, making it mine, making it mine,_

_Touching upon the elements, taking my time, taking my time._

_Taking control of the elements, making it mine, making it mine,_

_Touching upon the elements..._

_Ahh ahh ah ahh ah ahhh_

I moved with the slow beat on my bed, running my fingers through my hair till they stopped at the comforter. I just arched sharper to the beat starting up just a tad quicker. I slid my hands down my sides feeling the goosebumps that covered my skin because of the cool air in my bedroom that was blown in from my sliding glass door that lead out to the balcony.

_Taking a hold of the present day, pushing it on, pushing it on, pushing it..._

_Taking control of my destiny, making it fine, making it fine, making it..._

_Taking a hold of the present day, pushing it on, pushing it on, pushing it..._

_Taking control of my destiny..._

_Ahh ahh ah ahh ah ahhh_

I rolled onto my side and gripped a small micro-fabric blanket another fabric that I loved but could live without unlike silk. I pulled it up slowly feeling caress my inner calf of my left leg and my sleeping appendage. I shivered to the soft touch. Everything was so engulfing. I almost didn't feel this burn that torched my body. What was that? It was a new feeling- it was familiar though…it was like…some ones eyes on me.

_Making it mine, making it mine, touching upon the elements,_

_Taking my time, taking my time, taking control of the elements._

I slid open my eyes, staring up at the gray-blue painted ceiling. The color helped me sleep, don't ask how, it just did. I focused more on that burning sensation. That was definitely someone staring at me. Or…well…watching me I guess. I wasn't ashamed of my body but it's really late, so I didn't expect anyone to be up. That and I live on the 20th floor. So unless the people in the building from across me got some binoculars, I think the apartment next to me is now occupied and the occupant is now on their balcony- which is not but a foot gap from mine. I had always left my sliding glass door open at nice because of the breeze. Guess that's a no-go now.

_Making it mine, making it mine, touching upon the elements..._

_Ahh ahh ah ahh ah ahhh_

I turned onto my side facing the long window that ran across the room on one side only and came to a stop, leaving room for the door. My eyes fell right on a pair of dazzling blue ones. There was indeed someone in the apartment next to me…and he was…gorgeous. Light blue hair was a shocker, but it looked natural with his blue eye brows and midnight blue eyelashes. His hair is a wild mess of 1-3 inches long. Four blue strands dangled in front of his sharp cerulean blue eyes.

_Making it mine, making it mine, touching upon the elements,_

_Taking my time, taking my time, taking control of the elements._

_Making it mine, making it mine, touching upon the elements,_

His features were everything but soft. The stranger, that seems to be shamelessly watching me, has a straight defined nose, high cheekbones, slightly pointed ears, and a sharp and strong jaw-line. Medium lips that looked smooth, but not soft. Skin paler than mine, but tanned- warm beige tone perhaps. His skin was pulled over large muscles that weren't too big to call disgusting, but big enough to be a bouncer at a club. The stranger was only wearing white sweatpants. But maybe that was a good thing? You could bounce a quarter off his abdomen without trying. The stranger watching me…was breathtakingly gorgeous indeed.

_Making it mine, making it mine..._

_Taking control of the elements, making it mine, making it mine,_

But why the fuck is he awake at 5 a.m. in the morning? My excuse is out of habit and this is a morning ritual. Well I was never known to be shy. I slid out of the bed the small blanket that I had been pulling up my body slowly fell to the floor with the fluid movement. Cerulean eyes narrowed on me, I by all means didn't look away when getting off. I stepped out onto the balcony and leaned my elbows against the metal railing.

"The music too loud?" The cerulean eyes seemed to just flicker in heat. Remember what I said about preferring not to have sex on my bed? I'd change that any day if I can roll around with this guy on it. His skin looks as smooth and silky as my bedding. I just wanted to run my fingers over his skin just to see if it is.

_Touching upon the elements, making it mine, making it mine._

"No, just out for a cigarette." There was a definite accent to his words letting me know he wasn't in any way or from Japan. I huffed lightly. I knew that accent, but where from? I'll figure it out…maybe. English? No. Americans, maybe? No. I quirked up a brow to my new 'neighbor'; he's kind of odd. And I don't mean the hair. Though that is intriguing.

"It can't be that interesting to watch me roll around in sheets. Especially at five AM. You're my new neighbor, huh?" He lifted up a cigarette that I didn't see before dangling down out of sight. He took a pull of the cigarette and blew out the cloud smoke slowly.

"Yep, nice to meet ya. And it is very interesting to watch someone make love to their sheets." A wide grin formed on the blunet's lips when he said this. I scowled lightly. Well he is gorgeous, but that attitude could use some work.

"Since you were watching oh so intently, neighbor, you'd notice I was flaccid. I just like the feeling of silk."

"No need to get all defensive 'bout it. We all have our kinks. Yours is just stranger than most. Silk fetish, heh." I went to snap at him about it as he moved a bit facing me more. His own elbows resting on his railing. I held my words when he spoke before I could.

"It's hot. I mean I know some guys that have boob fetishes, reading poverty magazines for comedy –he's fucked up-, ice-cream, penguin fetish from hell –she's just damn weird-, and so forth. Silk, it's normal yet not…and really hot." Heat had curled up my neck and flared across my cheeks, it was nearly impossible to hide the scarlet blush of mine. I settled for just hanging my head in near shame for my damn blush. It's really a curse how red I can get. The blunet chuckled lowly; it was gravelly and husky, so fucking enthralling to hear. I wanted to hear more of it.

"Why are ya doin' this shit so early anyway? Can't sleep?" I knew that damn accent, I swear I do. Just where…did I hear it? Maybe it's from one of the languages I know? Not English it's obviously nor Japanese either. French maybe? No, not French, it doesn't have that French twang. No sexy fluid tone. It's gruffer than that. So that crosses out Italian too. Maybe it's German? Hmm…

"Old habits die hard I guess." Said in thought about it. I even did it in middle school when I got a pair of satin sheets. I guess the habit just came with me. I never really thought about it though.

"I'm glad. Means every day I get up for a cigarette I can watch you writhe around in those sheets, mmh." I stared widely at the concrete floor of the balcony where the metal 'posts' were attached in. He was…flirting with me? The hot thing about the sheets- I just thought that he thought it was just a sexy habit to have with a girl on his mind. But no, he actually just meant…me. The heat returned to my cheeks even though I so desperately tried to push it away.

"No one ever said you couldn't join." Boldly put out. If it got turned down I'd feel like a huge fool. But it wouldn't be the first time that my boldness lead me to looking and feeling like a huge idiot. I looked up peaking through my shoulder length tangerine colored bangs. The blunet was staring at me with semi-wide eyes, presumably in shock. Did I just…turn the tables on him somehow?

"You better not be joking orangey." Yes, it was fucking German! I knew it sounded familiar. His voice had wavered some in that little line, and his accent was thicker making me able to decipher whatever is accent is. And it is German. I should've figured that out earlier! I did take 3 years of it and spent a year in Germany. I should've recognized it easily. Off that, I think I'm getting laid this morning.

"Komm und finde es heraus, die Tür ist offen." Spoke fluently. I never thought such glacier blue eyes could get so damn dark. They swirled with desire and heat. I don't think he needed to be told twice since the mostly burned cigarette was dropped in an ashtray and he was in a near run into his house. I stared widely at this. Yay! All I said was, "Come find out. The doors are unlocked." I turned onto my elbows facing my door. It wasn't very long when the blunet was in my room making a beeline straight to me. I was suddenly smothered by cigarette smoke with this cinnamon/musty undertone that was overriding my senses completely. Strong hands were gripping my waist and what I thought to be smooth not soft lips were pressed against my own lips. And his lips were surprisingly softer than they appeared.

My heart skip-leapt-hopped a beat. Blues fingers dug into my hips while pulling up so suddenly hiking me upwards. I sucked in a sharp breath though my nose and grabbed his shoulders for the sudden movement and locked my legs around his waist. His touch _burned_ it felt so damn_ good._ His tongue pushed its way into my mouth from behind my closed lips and started to explore so aggressively. Have I mentioned how fun it is to roll around with Germans? So exhilarating.

I moaned into the blunet's mouth as he sucked on my tongue, giving the tip a harsh nip before letting it go. I slid my hands over his shoulders to his neck, threading my fingers through the hairs at the nape of his neck that were surprisingly silky soft. Giving a light tug to his tresses Blunet groaned lowly and broke our feverish kiss. I slid open my eyes that had fallen shut. Landing on a pair of low heated blue eyes.

"Name is Ichigo by the way." Murmured out against the blunet's lips. The blunet moved his hands from my thighs to my ass kneading it harshly. I moaned arching to his strong touch. Oh I'm liking my new neighbor a lot.

"Grimmjow." The blunet snapped out shortly and dominated my mouth once more. I wouldn't let him think I was one just to take it and not fight back. That's what makes being with Germans so fun. They just love the challenge. I fought back, our tongues dancing together. Grimmjow, I guess, turned us around and carried me into my apartment with ease. I leaned further into him rubbing out bare chests together, he just felt so good. He growled lowly and tossed me suddenly. My back met the silk bedding. I bounced but once on the not really bouncy bed. I stared up into those icy blue eyes and smirked lightly.

"Well Grimmjow, you're going to have to try really hard for me to bottom for you." Like a spark his eyes lit up. A wide feral grin worked its way onto Grimmjow's delightful moist lips.

"Good." I was…tackled I guess is the only way I can describe…wait no! Pounced on! Yes I was pounced on. Grimmjow's mouth was attacking my own and his hands were just _everywhere._ But I wouldn't go down without a fight, never do, never did. I traced his back with my fingers adding strong pressure in some places. He would growl lowly and rub his clothed erection into my own. I sucked in a sharp breath when he grabbed my bobbing leaking erection and gave it a few strong quick strokes.

"Fuck. That's cheating you ass. Nh…" Bucking into his hand letting my head tilt back more into the bedding. Grimmjow's low rumbling chuckle shook me to my core. How could he pull me in so quickly? His skin was as it looked. So smooth and like silk to the touch. He felt so good. He smelt good. He was just…so fucking _good._ His skin was hot, bringing my core body temperature up. His callused hands kneaded my ass harshly making more small moans fall from my lips. And Grimmjow's lips were making my muscles twitch with every nip and kiss. Holy fuck, I never wanted a man so badly in such a short amount of time.

I flipped us over and pulled back making his lips cease what they were doing. I leaned down and bit on a light caramel stub. Grimmjow's low baritone groan shook me, it was like I was losing myself and it hasn't even started yet. I slid my hands over his sides feeling his wonderful skin under my fingertips. Then his cotton sweatpants go and ruin it all. I leaned back and slid down grabbing his sweatpants and literally tore them right off. Finding that he was going commando. That was nice.

"What did my pants ever do to you?" Grimmjow joked lightly. I smirked and slid back up now straddling his hips having his large leaking appendage rub against my own. I had to suppress a tremor going through me. Grimmjow groaned. I didn't answer him; I just ground our erections together again and went back down to his chest. Nipping at his other nipple and continued my exploring. Grimmjow hummed lightly and grabbed my tangerine tresses giving a light push down.

"So bossy." Murmured against his wonderful skin that I had been thoroughly enjoying. He tasted like…cinnamon if that made any sense. I don't care how he tastes like that, but it was making me lose my patients for foreplay. Grimmjow growled just lightly making me grin against his abdomen. Then again, he was also spurring me on for foreplay. I slid down further after another subtle 'hint' from GM up there (game master). I stared at a long thick veined erection that was leaking lightly. I didn't like wasting precious time. So, I dived right into breakfast.

I slid my tongue along the underside of his beautiful appendage and sucked on the tip giving a very gentle nip. Grimmjow groaned once more, I licked down to the base once more, slicking up his erection with my saliva. I returned to the head and took it in my mouth sucking harshly having my teeth drag against it a bit when I pulled back.

"Quit teasin' me dammit." I devilled my tongue into the slit pretty much ignoring him. I was going to tease. I was going to torment till he broke. I suddenly took half of him in my mouth in one go giving a harsh suck just like that last. Pulling back quickly, pressing my tongue back in the slit then went back down swallowing him almost completely. I just need to relax my throat more to get those two more inches as I already had seven in my moist cavern. Grimmjow was big, no doubt about that.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow hissed as I relaxed my throat completely and took him completely in. My nose touching short curls of blue. I swallowed around him and hummed while pulling back. Repeating the motion, just quicker. I didn't try to control his bucking hips. I whined lightly to his hand that dived into my hair and jerked down harshly. It still felt good though. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. Grimmjow's eyes were tightly screwed shut, his mouth was open, and his body was flushed showing a sheet of sweat. His hair stuck to his brow and cheeks lightly; some of the spring was lost. But my god, he was so freaking gorgeous. I was suddenly yanked off and flipped over.

"Where is yer lube?"

"What, don't like foreplay? I was having fun down there." Teased Grimmjow staring into his sultry blue eyes that nearly made me crumble with the way they are staring at me. Like I was a prey, a prey he was about to devour. He smirked, it almost looked sinister, and hummed lightly.

"Fine if you wanna play that way. I'll play." Grimmjow flipped me over and yanked on my hips pulling them up. My breath hitched when I felt his tongue circling around my awaiting hole and plunged in. Damn, that always felt so weird. To be honest I never had many sexual partners. I have two fuck buddies and I usually do the topping because they lose out in the long hall to my 'playing'. And those two guys you wouldn't think would take it. I mean they are bigger than I am. Not by dick. I meant height and muscles. The only time they really bottom me is if I'm in the mood for it. And boy right now I am in the mood for both. I don't care who gets top, I just want more of Grimmjow.

"Ahh…" Moaned lowly and reached out under my pillow grabbing the non-scented lube. I hate searching for it in my drawer. I hissed lightly when Grimmjow pulled back momentarily and bit down on my ass. That was definitely going to be bruised later. "Fuck…" I wiggled my hips a bit to get just a bit more control but Grimmjow just held onto my hips tighter. I heard a low chuckle that made my thighs clench ever so slightly. This man, Grimmjow, is _dangerous_. He was fucking teasing me to hell and back with his tongue! He's just lightly brushing my prostate. I gave a pathetic whine and poured some of the lube on my fingers. Two can play at this damn game. I'll show him I am capable of making _him_ into a mess too.

"F-fine here." I slid the bottle of lube under me seeing it hit Grimmjow's knee. He pulled his mouth away and I could hear his light victory laugh that lasted just for a moment. I slid out of his grasp now the he's distracted and turned. I pushed him down with a hand and rested my knees on top of his to make it harder to move. Blue eyes captivated me, they asked 'what the fuck are you doing?' heh, well he'll find out.

"I said it before. You're going to have to try really _hard_ for me to bottom for you. Have you ever engaged in ass play, Grimmjow?" Whispered heatedly not once looking away from those eyes…those eyes that could bend me so easily if they tried. And that was a scary thought. I didn't know this man, not at all. All I knew is he's my new neighbor, smokes, and his name is Grimmjow. Oh and he's from Germany- but nothing else. For him to have such an affect on me already was almost terrifying.

"You ain't fuckin' me."

"I never said anything about fucking. I said have you ever engaged in ass play. But while were on that subject we will see who's fucking who by the end of this night. Who knows, we might both do it in the end. I'm not really picky. It's just fun to stir someone's pride for being on top. King of the world, I am the man, and all that shit." He just stared at me blankly for a few moments. And for those few moments, it looked as if he was considering it…whew that was stirring a fire deep inside of me. It made an excited pulse spread throughout my body. I wanted this man to let me fuck him.

"Fuck 'n a orangey, don't give me that damn look. And no I haven't."

"Are you willing to try it?" Whispered heatedly into his ear and rested my chest against his and pressed my hips together with his. I rolled my hips slowly having our erections rub together sensually. Grimmjow groaned deeply and held my hip with a single hand; the other held the small bottle of lube.

"Only if ya speak in German. That's just too fucking hot to ignore." I smirked against his ear and gave a light nip.

"Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl."** Your wish is my command.**

"Fuck…that's just not fuckin' right to sound so hot speaking that piss-ass language." He grunted out and pushed me up catching me off guard. I held onto his shoulder with my non-lubricated hand and adjusted a bit on his lap.

"Bitte... Grimmjow... lass mich..."** Please Grimmjow, let me.** I could feel a tremor go through Grimmjow.

"We'll have to see who wins this one." I felt a little flutter of excitement pour through my entire body. It was like I was given permission. I couldn't hold a grin from tugging at my lips. I leaned back and pressed my lips against ones abused like mine. Grimmjow had no mercy for me. He shoved and thrust my tongue aside and devilled inside my mouth exploring. I groaned deeply before sucking in sharply to a light snap of a cap. I felt his hand slide between my ass. Whimpering a bit when two fingers were plunged deep inside of me. Grimmjow ate that whimper. I pulled away and rested my forehead against his chest.

"Scheiße." **Shit.** "Nicht nett, ah." **Not nice.** He chuckled deeply and continued his ruthless pace to find my prostate. My breaths came out raggedly. I- with what sense I had left- pushed him down and moved my leg between his pushing it open in one swift move. I arched sharply when that movement of mine made his stab my prostate.

"Ah! B-Bitte Grimm- nh- Scheiße!"

"Looks like I'm winnin'." I groaned and leaned against him. Our heated bodies pasted together like glue. It felt so sensual though. His skin pressed against my own with that cool sheet of sweat. I breathed raggedly in his ear and pressed my cheek against his.

"Do you really want me to- ah- move quickly? I-I thought I'd i-introduce you slowl~y ngh." He said nothing to that, but his jaw did tense. So slowly for him it is. I almost forgot what I was going to do when he brushed my prostate again and repeated that action. Hell, if I ever get to prepping him, I'll consider myself the best at self control. I just wanted to say fuck it all and beg him to fuck me already. But I really don't think this man will consider ass play again. So now or never is what I'm thinking, and I want him to enjoy it. Find a reason to play on both sides.

That got me a bit more sober and as I said, slowly approached a nearly forbidden fruit that has never been touched. I spread the warmed lubricant over the area. I could feel he's tense. I arched slightly and moaned, he was still torturing me though. It seemed my moans were keeping him relaxed, even if it was just a bit.

"Können sie mir sagen jederzeit damit aufhören." **You can tell me stop at anytime.**

"I ain't a pussy." He snapped heatedly and jabbed my prostate harshly earning another needy moan from me.

"Tut mir Leid."** I apologize.** Moaned out and lifted my head, staring into heated blue eyes that hid some bundle of nerves to this. I felt…honored really. He seems to not take anything from anyone. Yet he wants to take it from me. Even though we've just met. I pressed our mouths together and bucked my hips slightly when he focused on my prostate more when I slid my finger gently inside of him. It was all so curious. This strong attraction between us was instant. The chemistry was like one of magnets clashing together. There was so much trust in so little time. It was just all so- like I said- curious.

We moaned together, breathing raspy breaths, I had slid another finger in and started to stretch.

"Freakin' weird." I snorted a bit.

"No, weird –nh- is s-someone's tongue in your a-ass." He seemed to chuckle but it was cut short by a rather loud moan that shook me to my core. I found it. Grimmjow's prostate, he moved his hips on my fingers and moaned deeper.

"F-Fucking hell!" I rested my head on the bedding next to his head and slid in a third finger stretching him further. He slammed his fingers in me harshly to this making me see stars for a moment. Oh…god I'm not going to last very long. Our moans tangled together, our bodies were moving in sync, where did this deep connection come from I wonder.

"Fine, fine, stop!" I pulled my fingers out he just groaned lowly and ripped his fingers out from inside of me leaving me with a feeling of loss. "Just get it over with, fuckin' please." I sat up a bit and smiled down at him a bit.

"I want you to fuck me first." His tightly screwed shut eyes slid open meeting my own. They were so hot. They seemed to be like blue molten lava, if there were ever such a thing. He seemed just a little confused.

"It may be the pleasure talking. So fuck me." That moved him into action. I didn't even get a chance to reach for the box of condoms in my nightstand drawer when he pulled my legs over his shoulders, grabbed my hips and shoved his entire length into me.

"Ah!" No mercy, he drove into me with no mercy at all. I moaned loudly, my voice bounced off the walls. Grimmjow not only stabbed my prostate, but mutilated it. "Grimm-Ah-j-jow! Ahh, hah, ah- nnh. Yes! Fuck." I could feel my insides tensing all together. Grimmjow stared at me with this wild look that made my insides tremble. I was crumbling beneath him. Abiding to his will. But I don't care. He just felt that_ incredible._ And the silk sheets on my back added to that.

"That's it, scream." He grunted out heatedly, and I did just that. I screamed. I went to stroke myself only for him to bat my hand away. Whimpering just a bit, why? Nearly wept out. But got lost in the pleasure he was giving me. He pushed into me quicker, bending me further on the mattress stabbing my prostate more accurately. I was lost…completely lost. Blinded vision, I could feel my muscles tense at the same time as I came without him touching me. Hearing Grimmjow's own moan, I felt heated liquids fill me to the brim. A few more thrusts and Grimmjow was slumped against me.

"Damn…" I pulled open my eyes tiredly and stared at the blue fluffy head on my chest.

'Damn in good or bad?"

"Good…these fuckin' sheets feel really good. Great, now every time I touch something silky I'll think of you."

"…Good or bad?" He looked up at me and grinned his trademark feral grin.

"I don't think it'll be good if I get hard on the job." I snorted and rested my head back against one of the small pillows.

"I'll take pride in that then." How could it be so comfortable between two strangers? I could only wonder. I was never this comfortable with a person after sex. I usually just get up and take a shower afterwards and let whoever is over do what they want. Whether if it's to stay and go another round or pick up and leave. This was completely different somehow. Grimmjow pulled out of me, I hummed lightly and smirked.

"So, is it my turn, or no? If no, I'd love to drag you into the shower. I hate cum in my ass. It'll be a tight fit, but I have no problem with being hiked up on your hips." I think he liked dirty talk, because he always gets this heated look in his eyes to it.

"That better be a promise." Grunting lightly when we were in reversed positions. Grimmjow was now lying on his back and I was the one on top. I placed a hand on the bed gaining balance. And I thought I moved quickly? Grimmjow was 100 percent pure muscle that can snap me back and forth like a one pound stick. I almost gaped at the man. He was serious! Well all is damned…huh. I am really freaking good.

"Ich versprechs." **I promise that I will.**

"Don't think it'll be easy Orangey." I smirked and lowered onto my elbows.

"That would make it dull if it was." He seemed to grin to that. "You showed me what you can do, now let me show you what I can do." I leaned down and took his lips with my own. Like before, it was a fight. It spurred the heat that fell. It was coiling throughout my body and leaking out. I pressed against Grimmjow, rubbing my body against his. Feeling my hardened nipples brush against his chest as well. Tilting a certain way that our abdomens gently went across each other. It was all about the touches with me. It's not all about getting it in.

No…savoring is what it's all about the moment, the feeling, the unyielding heat- I love drowning in it. I love absorbing it like a sponge.

Oh, oh... oh, oh

_At the speed of life we are flying._

_I get a rush from death defying._

I took notice of the song, and hummed. It's time to show this wild man what a passionate man like me can do with sex. I'm not a man-whore. I only have two people I sleep with. So no one really sees how rough and tender I can be. It's more than an act of screwing…it is the act that entangles ones souls together for a few brief minutes or a few short hours.

_At the speed of life we are flying._

_I get a rush from death defying_

I can hear Grimmjow groaning and grunting beneath me, trying to flip me over, to have some sort of control. But I denied it; I denied all of it. I knew he didn't like being out of control. That was as clear as day to see. But he seemed in the middle right now…he tried to get control…but he didn't really_ try_ to do it. I want this wild man to feel what I feel. I want his first time to be the best he'll ever get. I want him to be higher than a kite a string away from going bat-shit-insane and thoroughly enjoy it.

_Superhuman, superhuman, you make me feel it, beyond the living._

_Superhuman, superhuman heartbeat increasing _

Grimmjow moaned deeply as I kneaded his tender flesh while sucking on his very awake appendage. Moaning myself but pulling away. He growled/groaned deeply and gave a glare to me with his lusty glazed over eyes. I continued. Kissing my way up to his neck leaving little bites behind. Finding all his tender spots that made him move, buck, and moan. Grimmjow was so entrancing. He's just so damn gorgeous. I've said it twice or thrice before. But he's just so…god, I'm never going to want to let this man go. I just want to touch him each way and make him mine and vise versa. I wouldn't mind being his. Not in the least bit.

_Cause I'm off the edge falling through _

_But I am invincible with you._

"Shit!" I had Grimmjow in my arms. Not a difficult task but not the easiest one either. "There!" Sucking on his neck with ease. His head was tossed back, his mouth dropped allowing moans to fall off moist pink lips that were bitten and further abused. My three fingers were deep inside of him, curling, stretching, and pumping. I want him to be relaxed so everything will flow better. But I didn't want to rush it. I wanted him to _scream_ more. I wanted him to _feel_ more.

_Superhuman, we are superhuman.(we are superhuman)_

_We are super (human) _

Kensei, one of my fuck buddies, said only once when I asked if he really did like being a 'fuck' buddy of mine and like taking it, or if he was just being a good friend. He said, "It's more like love buddies…having sex with you is like thoroughly being loved. It's nice." I wouldn't know. He said it's compared to my love for my sheets…so I guess it's good. I'll never know, it's not like I can screw myself. I panted lightly above Grimmjow. He stared at me with this crimson stain over his cheeks. I'm sure mine were like that too. I held his legs on my shoulders and was kissing one of his knees giving a harsh nip, but licked it as an apology.

_At the speed of life we are flying._

_I get a rush from death defying._

"Get yer fingers outta my ass already and just fuck me!" He begged for the second time. I

"Ihr wunsch ist mein befehl."** Your wish is my command.** I expected him to be nervous, even just a little. But no, he wasn't. He slid his legs from my shoulders to around my hips and tightened making me slide into him completely. My body stiffened along with his. Grimmjow groaned lightly, eyes swirled with heated lust. I pulled back and rested down onto my elbows.

_And I believe, oh I believe, no body else can make me feel this way._

_Feel this way._

"If you wanted it rough, all you had to do is ask." I snapped my hips forward. The walls of the room muffled the echo of slapped skin. Grimmjow yelped ever so slightly but didn't do anything or say anything to make me stop. I repeated the action soon starting up a brutal pace. I returned his legs to my shoulders and nuzzled the side of his leg. Eyes, his burning eyes just watched me at half-mast.

_Superhuman, superhuman, you make me feel it, beyond the living._

_Superhuman, superhuman heartbeat increasing _

I could feel the warm sunrays going across my body letting me know it was around 6. And I thought Grimmjow couldn't look any better panting and moaning loudly due to me. With the sweat covering his body and his soft blue tresses glued to his face and neck. As well as those molten blue eyes trying to melt me with a single look. But the orange rays of light proved me wrong.

_Cause I'm off the edge falling through _

_But I am invincible with you._

_Superhuman, we are superhuman. (We are superhuman)_

_Ah uh yeah uh yeah uh _

If it could happen, those eyes got even more heated. I felt the heat curling in my stomach pool to my groin, I reached between us and grabbed his leaking erection and pumped it. Grimmjow's back arched sharply and a stream of curses and moans fell from his lips.

_Oh...oh...oh_

_We are superhuman (We are superhuman) Oh_

Grimmjow's hips bucked, and his hands fisted tightly in the comforter. "Ah!" I felt his velvety walls clench tightly around as he came hard. That was the last draw for me. I plunged into him a couple of more times before releasing deep inside, with a few more thrusts I was sucked dry. I caught myself from collapsing onto him and just rested on my elbow with my forehead pressed flush to his chest breathing in shakily.

_Oh...oh...oh_

We stayed silent for a few minutes. I was the first to move. I propped myself up to where I was now holding myself up by my hands. Grimmjow looked at me looking really exhausted. I wonder if I looked like that too. I wouldn't doubt it. I slid his legs off of my shoulders, and he just hummed lightly not ready to move yet obviously. I pulled out of him and saw the distasteful look on his face. I laughed.

"Yeah, gross, I know. I hope I didn't ruin the first time for you." I flopped onto the side and sank into my bedding. My comforter was going to the dry cleaners. Forget me trying to get all of this mess up. I'm to fucking tired. I'll just say it's cum, get it out.

"You gotta be shittin' me." Humming lightly having my eyes rest shut for a few.

"Shitting you, how so? I didn't eat any blue cotton candy for years." I felt a light sting on my chest and heard the light slap. Grimmjow smacked me pathetically. But I don't think he meant to hurt me.

"Don't be a smartass." I smirked and felt light movement, but not so much since this mattress is really a foam one and no springs. So you can't really feel movement on it. Which makes it great when you have a partner and want to get out of bed without waking them. I opened my eyes tiredly. Grimmjow was over me looking gorgeous as ever even though we both smelt like…well…sex.

"Don't forget about the shower." I groaned lowly and grabbed a pillow putting it over my head.

"Yeah just give me a minute Bugs Bunny." I earned a very loud snort to that and the pillow was removed. Grimmjow's feral grin was getting to be freaking charming. Even if it is kind of demonic. I pushed him off and hopped up off the bed and turned back to him. He looked bewildered for a moment.

"Well? Minute is up. Move it. Or I'm going to start without you." He barked out a laugh and followed me.

"Yeah hold up roadrunner."

"Beep beep!" After we got done with a shower we sat in my kitchen with a cup of coffee with a towel hanging around our hips loosely. It was so relaxing, but I was also drained. But felt so exhilarated. Grimmjow was looking around taking notice that I have no curtains.

"Don't you believe in privacy?" I looked up at him from my steaming cup of coffee and shrugged.

"I don't really care. It's twenty stories up. So unless if someone's really desperate in the building across from us, I don't really need them. And besides if I had curtains and shit like that we wouldn't have met the way we did. And I thoroughly enjoyed the way we met.

"Cheers to that. What time is- Ah crap, I'm going to be late for work. Oh well. I'm bushed." I almost choked on my coffee to that.

"Won't you get fired?" He looked at me dully before grinning. "I'm the boss, so I doubt that."

"Well boss, what do you do?"

"I run a security company making new cool stuff and all that jazz. Yourself, roadrunner?" I shook my head a bit to the nickname. So far he hasn't once called me by my given name, Ichigo. But it was…alright. I'm guessing he's not the kind of guy to use names much but nicknames.

"I'm a language professor at the local university." He hummed lightly and sat down his cup of coffee.

"And you got _this condo_ on a teachers salary?"

"I'm a highly looked up to professor with private sessions and high success rates."

"Mmh. Well I can say your German is perfect. Deep, sultry, and dirty as hell- fuckin' makes me tremble." I flushed and turned away a bit having the mug back to my lips. I tried not snap a glare his way when he started laughing.

"Oie, shut up." Snapped heatedly feeling my cheeks grow hotter.

"So damn snappy for someone who just laid repeatedly."

"I remember pounding someone into the mattress now…yep my mood improved to the thought. Who knew you could get so vocal and _beg_." It was my turn to grin and his turn to glare at me.

"That stays in the privacy of the bedroom."

"Oh there are rules? No one ever told me that. You know you're awfully snappy for someone who just got laid." Mimicked. He snorted and brought his cup of coffee back to his own lips.

"Touché."

"On a side note you totally fucked up my silk sheets. It's going to take a week at least to get that shit out."

"Ha ha!"

* * *

So there it is. I hope you liked it. I'm not to hip on it. But like I said, I'm in a funk. Peace out~

**Songs used:** Afterglow - Phealeh Superhuman - feat. Amba Shepherd


End file.
